Ultima Noche
by SSofiXX
Summary: Otro final para esta serie! con algo de lemmon xD! please Reviews!


**Última noche**

Ya hace unas cuantas semanas de lo ocurrido. Pero no puedo evitar recordarlo sin angustiarme, ¡Sin llorar! Porque Haji te perdí, esa es la realidad… Kai me da ánimos diciendo que tarde o temprano aparecerás. Que volverás a mí como mi fiel y leal caballero… ¡Lo ves! ya estoy llorando nuevamente… Son lágrimas escurridizas…

-¡Saya! ¡Baja a comer! –Es Kai quien me llama, logrando que al instante vuelva a la realidad.

-¡Vamos Saya! –Me doy ánimos mientras observo mi triste reflejo en el espejo de mi alcoba. –Él regresará, lo sabes. ¡Me sorprende de ti que lo dudes! -Sin embargo, no logro impedir que pensamientos negativos crucen mi mente… -¿Y si de verdad está… muerto? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo… Haji está…

-¡Vamos Saya a comer! -Por suerte esa llamada hizo interrumpir aquella horrible sensación.

-¡Voy! –Le grito y bajo rápidamente mientras limpio lo mejor posible mi rostro.

Kai, hermano, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Apenas había tocado mi plato, mientras pensaba cabizbaja, a lo que Kai se percató.

-Saya… no voy a preguntarte que estás pensando… pero de verdad deberías comer. Necesitas fuerzas.

-Es que no… tengo hambre… lo siento… -me precipito a pararme y dirigirme a la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –Tratando de frenarme.

-A tomar aire.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado de no mojarte, se avecina una tormenta.

¿Mojarme? Kai, si supieras lo que pasa por mi mente… lo ultimo en lo que pienso es en mojarme.

Me dirijo hacia la playa. Era cierto lo de la tormenta. Las olas estaban muy agitadas. Pero simplemente me dispongo a caminar a lo largo de la playa. Mientras que mi mente retrocede… a aquel preciso momento…"Nankurunaisa"… "Te amo".

Me paro en seco y llevo mi mano a la boca para retener mis sollozos.

Entonces, mis oídos se deleitan con un primer acorde de sonido grave, seguido que toda esa melodía.

Mi rostro se transforma y corro desesperadamente en busca de aquella música.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! –Me repetía una y otra vez…

¡Y allí estabas!

-¡Haji! –Al decir su nombre un fuerte rayo tronó y el firmamento se oscureció provocando que empiece a empaparnos.

Al verme se levantó arrojando su chelo y me precipité en sus brazos. Nos aferramos tanto el uno al otro, que quien nos viera en la lejanía podría hasta jurar que éramos un solo objeto.

Y fue entonces que tomaste mi cara entre tus manos y la acercaste a tu frente y por fin logré decirte aquella frase que moría por expresarte.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te… -Esta ultima se ahogo en sus labios y fogosamente nos besamos. Suponiendo que fue bajo la lluvia, porque en ese estado de labios entrelazados, perdí toda noción de espacio y tiempo.

Y volvimos a quedarnos frente con frente.

-Siento mucho haber sido la causa de tu sufrimiento. Perdóname por haber tardado… -Mientras secaba mis ojos.

-¡No! No digas nada. –Negando con mi cabeza. –Lo importante es que estas aquí ¡Vivo!

Ligeramente me sonríe y besa mi frente. Rápidamente toma su chelo y me carga en sus brazos, para luego extender sus alas.

¡Si Haji! ¡Llévame! Esta vez tú serás el que me comande y yo la que te cumpla tus deseos…

Llegamos a una especie de cueva, cerca de la playa, lo suficientemente grande como para resguardarnos de la tormenta.

-Encenderé una fogata, con aquellos leños secos, para que puedas secarte. –Me ofreció, y en minutos, así lo hizo. Eran apenas unas cuantas brasas pero eran suficientes para calentarnos. Mientras tanto la tormenta seguía con su misma intensidad.

-Deberías poner tu ropa a secar.

-Y tú también. –Le dije, me arrimo a su lado y lentamente comienzo a sacarle su chaqueta mojada.

Creo que se sorprendió, sin embargo no impuso ninguna resistencia al respecto.

Nos miramos de nuevo, pero súbitamente nos sometimos a un beso exasperado, empezando ansiosamente a desabrochar, botón por botón, su camisa, dejando al descubierto su húmedo y varonil torso, terminando que se deslice desde sus hombros al piso.

Al llegar mi turno, solo se limito a mirarme a los ojos y suavemente quitó mi ceñida remera, convirtiéndose en un sucio trapo.

Estas vez, aquel fervor se unió pecho con pecho y despacio, nos acomodamos en el suelo. Recorriendo lentamente con su dulce boca, a la cual ya me había convertido en devota, todo el largo de mi torso, regresando hasta mi cuello.

Presiono más contra él, queriendo imitar sus caricias, tratando de devolver aunque sea un poco de aquel amor que esta noche, bajo lluvia, trueno y viento, me demostraba. Y fue ahí que nos liberamos del estorbo de nuestras prendas inferiores, complementando por fin la unión más perfecta y certera. Causando que la barrera de ama y sirviente se desmorone, quedando al descubierto tan sólo la voluntad y la dicha de dos seres profundamente enamorados.

Llegado el último aliento de pasión, me acurruqué sobre su pecho, embriagada con el sonido de su respiración.

-Te amo, Saya.

-Te amo, Haji. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. –Y diciendo esto me quedé dormida, protegida entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, los imponentes rayos de sol anunciaron la obviedad de que la tormenta había pasado.

Mi caballero me llamó suavemente para despertarme, pero al ver que no hubo reacción me movió sutilmente, llamándome por mi nombre nuevamente.

-Vamos Saya, despierta. –Y no lo hice, haciendo que él temiera lo peor.

Me sostuvo, acariciando y contemplando mi semblante. –Dulces sueños, Saya. Recuerda que yo estaré esperando por ti. –Diciendo esto me beso suavemente por última vez. Me cubrió con su chaqueta y me alzó para llevarme al lugar a donde todo había empezado… y otra vez a soñar por treinta años…


End file.
